Kagome And The Cursed Hanyou
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: After killing Naraku Kagome catches Inuyasha with Kikyo. But it's not what she thinks but runs home. She, Souta, and her mother go to the U.S to be with her father. What will happen to Inuyasha? Read to find out. Complete!
1. Inuyasha goes to Kikyo And Kagome goes

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha I wish I did though.

**Chapter 1**

Inuyasha goes to Kikyo. And Kagome goes home.

Finally Inuyasha's group has defeated Naraku. Right now they are celebrating. They have made camp next to a hot spring. Kagome, Sango, and Shippo are bathing in the hot spring. While Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kilala are sitting around fire. On the fire cooking is wild boar meat. Miroku is glad that his wind tunnel is gone. He and Sango plan returning the demon slayers village and rebuilding it. Inuyasha plans on helping Kagome and Kaede protect the sacred jewel. Shippo plans on living on his own. While enjoying the peace and quiet Inuyasha is relaxing. Suddenly Inuyasha sniffed the air and can smell Kikyo. So he stood and ran off. Miroku shook his head and asked "Will he ever learn?"

Just then Kagome, Sango, and Shippo came back from the hot spring. Kagome saw that Inuyasha isn't at camp so she asked "Miroku where is Inuyasha?" The monk sighed and said "He took off on that direction." Kagome left in the direction that Miroku pointed. Meanwhile Inuyasha has found Kikyo in a clearing. The priestess looked at the hanyou and said "I sensed you coming because you have the jewel." Inuyasha said "I'm not here to wish you to be human. I'm here to tell you I don't love you anymore." Kikyo walked up to Inuyasha and hugged him.

Unfortunately Kagome didn't hear what Inuyasha said. But she does see Kikyo hugging Inuyasha. So she started crying and ran off. Without saying good bye to her friends Kagome ran all the way to the bone eater well and jumped in. Once back in her time. She ran into the house and saw her mother. Her mother's name is Katsumi. She hugged her daughter and asked "What's wrong dear?" Kagome sobbed and said "Inuyasha chose Kikyo over me." Katsumi comforted her daughter and said "Don't worry honey everything will be ok. I got a call from your father and he wants to try to make things right with me." Kagome looked at her mother and said "I thought Dad ran off with another woman and you hated him."

Katsumi smiled and said "He said that she left him. Your father lives in the country side of Louisville Kentucky. He owns a farm of Thoroughbreds, Arabians, and Quarter Horses." Kagome asked "What about Grandpa?" Katsumi said He's staying here." With that said they started packing. Soon Kagome, Souta, and Katsumi went to the airport. As the plane flew over the pacific ocean. Souta asked "Mom what does dad look like?" Katsumi smiled and said "His name is Satoshi and he's 5'6'' has black hair and light brown eyes." A few hours later the plane landed in Louisville Kentucky. Once in the airport they saw a tall man with black hair.

Katsumi went up to him and said "Hi Satoshi." The man looked at Kagome and Souta Is these Kagome and Souta? Boy I'm gald you sent me pictures." After Katsumi, Kagome, and Souta got their bas. Satoshi lead the family to his truck. He put the bags in the back. Then they got into the truck and drove off. An hour later they arrived at Satoshi's farm. Katsumi, Kagome, and Souta got out and went into the house. They each picked out a room and unpacked. After unpacking Satoshi showed Katsumi, Kagome, and Souta around the farm. Kagome and Katsumi love the barns full of horses.

They think that the Thoroughbreds, Arabians, and Quarter Horses are beautiful. All of this has helped Kagome forget about Inuyasha and Kikyo. But what she doesn't know is that she'll see the hanyou again. When she does he'll try to explain. But she'll ignore him. And Kagome will be the only one able to help him. Until then she is enjoying her new life. She has decided to get to know her father. And learn how to ride. Right now she, Souta, Katsumi, and Satoshi are in the dinning room. Just then Kagome asked "What do you use your horses for?" Satoshi said "I use them for racing, three day events, and barrel racing." Later that night they all went to bed.

Coming soon chapter 2 Inuyasha's curse, wish, and search.


	2. Inuyasha's curse, wish, and search

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha I wish I did though.

Sessho's Gal: Here's chapter 2. Raya-San: Don't worry there is more to come. 

**Chapter 2**

Inuyasha's curse, wish, and search.

Back in the feudal era Inuyasha has no idea that Kagome is gone. He has pushed Kikyo away and said "I don't love you anymore." The priestess got mad and asked "How are you going to stay with Kagome? She doesn't belong in this time. And you don't belong in her time." Inuyasha took the jewel out of his pocket. He said "I wish that dog, wolf, and fox demon can live in Kagome's time. And be used to everything in her time." Kikyo glared at the hanyou and said "You are very foolish. I'm going to use the last of my power and last soul. To curse you to turn into a silvery white Thoroughbred at night. The only time you won't is the new moon. You'll keep on turning into a horse until you get true loves first kiss."

With that said Kikyo cursed Inuyasha. After cursing the hanyou she died. Inuyasha went back to camp ad didn't see Kagome. The hanyou asked "Miroku where is Kagome?" Miroku said "She went looking for you." Inuyasha growled and said "Oh no she probably saw me with Kikyo." The hanyou took off toward the bone eaters well. Once at the well he jumped in. When the light disappeared Inuyasha jumped out of the well. He ran up to the house and jumped up into Kagome's room. The hanyou noticed that Kagome's room looks empty. So he went down stairs and found Kagome's grandfather. Inuyasha asked "Hey old man where is Kagome?" The old man said "Like you care. Kagome told us that you chose Kikyo."

Inuyasha sighed and said "No I didn't I was saying good bye to Kikyo. I love Kagome." The old man nodded and said "Kagome, Souta, and Katsumi. Went to make things right with Satoshi which is Kagome's and Souta's father. They went to the United States." Inuyasha asked "How do I get there?" The old man said "You have to cross the Pacific ocean." Inuyasha nodded and ran out of the house. Once at the ocean Inuyasha jumped in and started swimming. Soon it became dark and the hanyou started feeling weird. Just then his hands turned into hooves. Inuyasha realized that Kikyo's curse is real. Soon the hanyou has turned into a 16.8 hand tall silvery white Thoroughbred stallion.

The Tetsusaiga is still on the string that now goes around the middle of his back. And around his neck is the rosary. Even though he's a horse he kept swimming. By the time he reached land it is day time. He's tired from swimming all night and turning into a horse. Being a hanyou again he slowly made his way to a race track. He found an empty stall and collapsed into a deep sleep. Inuyasha slept until it was night. He snorted and shook. Then the silvery white stallion let himself out of the stall and galloped off. When he got tired again he's in Nevada. He found a tree and laid under it. In the morning Inuyasha woke up hearing the sound of hooves. He got up and followed the sound to a race track.

The hanyou decided to learn how to work with horses. Since he turns into one at night. As he worked he leaned. Inuyasha is working for a trainer names Todd Pletcher. The silver haired man likes the silvery white haired hanyou. He likes him because he leans quickly. That afternoon Todd and Inuyasha got on a plane and flew to Florida. Once at Tampa Bay Downs. Todd went to the hotel before leaving he asked "Do you want a room Inuyasha?" The hanyou said "No thank you Mr. Pletcher I'll sleep in a stall." Todd nodded and left the track. That night before turning into a horse Inuyasha put Tetsusaiga in a stall.

When he turned into a horse he went out onto the track. He ran on both the dirt and the turf tracks. After running on tracks he went back to his stall. In the morning when Inuyasha he looked at the calendar. He saw that that the new moon is next Saturday. The hanyou got up and left the stall. He has Tetsusaiga with him just in case. Inuyasha got the wheel barrow and started mucking out stalls. By the time Todd Pletcher got to the shed row. Inuyasha had four stalls done. When he saw the hanyou he said "Wow you work fast." Inuyasha nodded and said "I can do good and quick work." When Inuyasha was done mucking out the stalls four horses were out training.

The hanyou went up to the trainer and asked "Mr. Pletcher do you know Satoshi?" Todd nodded and said "Yes I do he lives in the country side of Louisville Kentucky. We'll be going up there next Saturday." Inuyasha nodded and went back to work. That night when Inuyasha turned into a horse. He went on the track and ran on the dirt and turf track. After running he trotted back to his stall. Unknown to Inuyasha a man has seen him. He followed the stallion and closed and locked the stall door. The man can hear the stallion neigh and kick the door. Then the man went to get the trainer.

In the morning Inuyasha woke hearing the door unlocking and voices. The man said "I swear Mr. Pletcher it's a silvery white stallion." When the door opened the man and the trainer saw Inuyasha. Todd looked at the man and said "That isn't a stallion that's my stable hand." The man said "But I swear." Todd said "No buts get out of here." Next Saturday rolled around and Inuyasha and Too are at Churchill Downs. Since it's the night of the new moon. Inuyasha is human and doesn't turn into a horse tonight. He got a phone book and looked up Satoshi Higurashi. Inuyasha wrote down the address then left. When he gt half way he found a place to sleep. In the morning when Inuyasha woke he continued on.

Soon he found the place he was looking for. Inuyasha looked around and saw a black haired man. He went up to the man and asked "Excuse me sir but. Are you looking for a stable hand?" The man said "Yes I am I need a stable hand for the Thoroughbred barn." Satoshi and Inuyasha talked and he hired the hanyou.

Coming soon chapter 3 The stable hand that Kagome hates.


	3. The stable hand that Kagome hates

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha I wish I did though.

Sessho's Gal: Thank you for the review. 

**Chapter 3**

The stable hand that Kagome hates.

Inuyasha has been working for Satoshi for two weeks now. He hasn't seen Kagome yet. Today Kagome is in the Thoroughbred barn. Just then he saw a glimmer of silvery white. She looked and saw a dog eared hanyou dressed in red. Kagome got mad and asked "Inuyasha what are you doing here?" The hanyou turned around and said "Working and hoping to talk to you." Kagome said "I don't want to talk to you Inuyasha I saw you hugging Kikyo." Inuyasha sighed and said "I had told her I didn't love her. And she didn't believe me so she hugged me. I wish for dog, wolf, and fox demons to live in this time so I can be with you."

The young woman said "I don't want to hear anymore. Just do your job and stay away from me." With that said Kagome left the barn. For the rest of the day Inuyasha worked with his ears down. That night when he turned into a horse. He went out into the Thoroughbred stallion pasture. The silvery white stallion stood there and looked up at the sky. He sighed and wondered why Kagome didn't believe him. In the house Kagome can't sleep. So thinking Inuyasha is sleeping she went out to the Thoroughbred barn. When she got to the barn she saw a horse. Kagome looked at the horse and asked herself "Did Inuyasha forget to bring in a horse?"

The young woman walked toward the horse. She can tell that it's a silvery white stallion. Kagome knows that her dad doesn't have a stallion that color. She walked up to the stallion and said "Hi there boy I haven't seen you before." Inuyasha saw Kagome and remembered what she said and how she treated him. So the silvery white stallion pinned his ears back and snorted. Kagome smiled and said "Don't worry boy I won't hurt you" With that said she tried to pet the stallion. The silvery white stallion reared and neighed. Kagome stepped back and said "I'm not going to hurt you." The stallion got back on all fours, snorted, and ran away. Kagome watched the stallion run and jump the fence.

Then she went back in the house. In the morning Kagome told her family about the stallion she saw. Satoshi said "Sounds like you saw the stallion. That's been sighted in California, Nevada, and Florida. And when the stable boy shows up so does the stallion." Souta asked "Do you think Inuyasha has something to do with the stallion?" Satoshi just nodded and kept eating. Just then Kagome remembered see the same rosary around the stallion's neck that Inuyasha wears. She know s that Inuyasha can't take off the rosary. So she is wondering if Inuyasha does have something to do with the stallion. So after eating Kagome went out to the Thoroughbred barn. She saw that Inuyasha is mucking out the stalls.

The young woman asked "Inuyasha after your done can I talk to you?" The hanyou snorted and said "Oh now her majesty want to talk to me. I guess we can talk when I'm done." Kagome nodded and and left for her riding lesson. When she was done she saw Inuyasha sitting on a hay bail. Kagome sat across from him and asked "Inuyasha do you have anything to do with the silvery white stallion I saw?" Inuyasha sighed and said "When I made the wish and told Kikyo that I love you. She used the last of her power and last soul to curse me. Every night until I get true loves first kiss. I turn into the stallion you saw. The only night I get a break is the new moon."

Kagome asked "Then why did you rear in front of me?" The hanyou snorted and said "You didn't give me warm welcome." Kagome looked at the ground and said "I'm sorry Inuyasha I thought you chose Kikyo." Inuyasha placed a clawed finger on Kagome's chin. Then he lifted her head until her gaze matched his. The hanyou smiled and said "You love me the way I am wouldn't change me. Kikyo on the other hand wanted me to become human." Kagome also smiled and said "That's true I do love you just the way you are." The hanyou asked "Do you think we can start where we left off in the feudal era?" Kagome nodded and said "Sure we can Inuyasha. I'll even come visit you during the night."

Inuyasha took Kagome's hands and pulled her onto his lap. He sighed and said "Thank you Kagome." She missed his embrace and cuddled onto his lap.

coming soon chapter 4 Kagome and Inuyasha fall in love.


	4. Kagome and Inuyasha fall in love

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha I wish I did though.

inuyasharox194: ok is this fast enough. Sessho's Gal: Thank you for the review heres chapter 4.

Mixer 1.2: Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 4**

Kagome and Inuyasha fall in love. 

After talking to Inuyasha Kagome went back to the house. She found her family and said "Inuyasha does have something to do with the stallion. He is the stallion he's under a curse. Kikyo cursed him because he doesn't love her." Katsumi smiled and said "Then I guess he didn't chose Kikyo after all." Kagome nodded and said "That's right he loves me not Kikyo." Souta asked "Since Inuyasha is cursed how do you break it?" The young woman smiled "The only way to break the curse is true loves first kiss." That night Kagome found Inuyasha in the pasture. His mane and tail blowing in the fall breeze. She walked up to him and said "Hi Inuyasha." The silvery white stallion nuzzled Kagome.

Just then the wind blew and Kagome shivered. When she shivered Inuyasha nudged her toward the barn. Kagome quickly figured that he wants her to go into the warm barn. Once in the barn Kagome stopped shivering. The mares nickered a greeting. And the stallions stayed quiet. Kagome giggled and said "I guess you've become king of the barn." Inuyasha pawed the ground and snorted. The young woman stayed in the barn until Inuyasha fell asleep. When she got into her room the clock read 12:00a.m. As the days went on Inuyasha and Kagome. Would hang out from afternoon to midnight. With each passing day Inuyasha and Kagome fell more and more in love.

Soon winter and the full moon came. While waiting for Kagome Inuyasha. Saw how beautiful the full moon made the snow look. Just then Kagome appeared and said "Hi Inuyasha." The stallion nickered and walked up to her. Then he nudged her then he looked at his back. Kagome asked "Do you want me to get on your back?" Inuyasha nodded and laid down. The young giggled and said "Let me go get a saddle and reins." Inuyasha snorted and shook his head. Kagome smiled and said "Ok I'll ride bear back." She got on Inuyasha's back then the stallion stood and ran through the snow. He jumped the fence and kept going. Soon he came to a hill. Below the hill are smaller hills with trees on them. Under the full moon the snow glittered.

Kagome looked around and said "Wow this is beautiful." Inuyasha nickered and looked at the snow then at Kagome. She smiled and asked "Are you saying that I'm as beautiful. As the glittering snow?" The stallion nodded then looked at the snow. Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms Inuyasha's neck. Around midnight Inuyasha arrived back the barn. Kagome is fast asleep on the stallion's back. So Inuyasha went into his stall and laid down. When he laid down he grabbed her coat with his teeth. And laid her down next to him then he went to sleep. In the morning when Kagome woke she saw that she's in Inuyasha's stall.

She sat up and saw that the hanyou isn't there. So she got up and went to the house. Kagome went to her room and took a shower and got dressed. When she went down stairs she saw Souta. She looked around and asked "Souta where is Mom and Satoshi?" Souta said "They went out on a date." As the winter went on Kagome and Inuyasha would go out and look at the glittering snow. On the night of the new moon they stayed in the barn. Kagome and Inuyasha are more in love now. Then they were in the feudal era. It is now early spring. The snow is melting and the flowers are budding. Inuyasha and Kagome are in the Thoroughbred mare pasture.

The hanyou sighed happily and said "I think the flower will be very beautiful when they bloom." Kagome nodded in agreement. Not only are Inuyasha and Kagome

are falling in love. So are Katsumi and Satoshi. Kagome is glad that her mom and dad are getting back together. Katsumi is glad that Kagome and Inuyasha are back together. She knows that Inuyasha and Kagome belong together. Katsumi hopes that they'll get closer and kiss. So that the curse on Inuyasha will be broken. Until then he'll keep turning into a horse at night. Right now Katsumi and Satoshi are sitting on the porch. And Inuyasha and Kagome are out for a walk.

coming soon Inuyaha saves Kagome and the broken curse.


	5. Inuyasha saves Kagome and the broken cur

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha I wish I did though.

sango222: Than you I'm glad that you loved chapter 4.

Sessho's Gal: Yup Inuyasha and Kagome are back together.

**Chapter 5**

Inuyasha saves Kagome and the broken curse.

It is now mid spring and the flowers are in full bloom. Inuyasha and Kagome are enjoying the flowers in one the pastures. The sun shinning off the flowers is a beautiful sight. Tonight is the full moon and Inuyasha has plans. Right now they are enjoying the flowers. Kagome smelled a forget met not and said "The flower are beautiful." Inuyasha nodded and said "This is as beautiful as you are." The young woman blushed and said "Thank you Inuyasha." That night Inuyasha waiting for Kagome. What he doesn't know is that the same man from Churchill is watching him. The man wants to catch the silvery white stallion. Soon Kagome came out got Inuyasha's back.

The stallion snorted and galloped off. Soon Inuyasha arrived at the spot he took Kagome during the winter. The full moon is shinning off the flowers. Kagome looked around and said "This is more beautiful than the snow." Inuyasha nickered and nodded. Then he walked around to look at beautiful sight. Soon Kagome said "Let's go home Inuyasha."The stallion nodded and headed back to the barn. When Inuyasha got barn the man quietly followed. Inuyasha went into his stall and Kagome got down. Just then the man appeared and said "Finally I've found the stallion I saw at Churchill."

Kagome grabbed a hold of the Tetsusaiga and stood in front of Inuyasha. She glared at the man and said "There is no way your taking Inuyasha." The man laughed, took out a gun, and said "Yes I'll take him." Inuyasha snorted and stood in front of Kagome. The stallion glared at the man then reared. Inuyasha let out a shrill neigh and thrashed his hooves. In the house Satoshi, Katsumi, and Souta heard the shrill neigh. They all got out of bed and ran toward the Thoroughbred barn. In the Thoroughbred barn the man is so afraid of Inuyasha that he fired his gun. Inuyasha squealed and fell to the ground.

Kagome started to cry and yelled "No Inuyasha!" Just then her family came into the barn. Satoshi got the man while Souta called the police. Katsumi went into the stall and saw Kagome hugging Inuyasha. The young woman went up to the stallion's head. She then put he head on her lap. Kagome can tell that he's struggling to breathe. She sobbed and said "Please don't die Inuyasha. I love you too much to loose you." With that said Kagome kissed Inuyasha. As she did the stallion's body glowed and turned back into a hanyou. Kagome stopped kissing him and said "Quick mom go get the first aid kit." Katsumi got the first aid kit and gave it to Kagome. The young woman opened the kit and started to remove the bullet.

Soon the police arrived and asked "What's going on?" Satoshi said "This man shot my daughter's boyfriend. Thinking he's the silvery white stallion." The police took the man and asked "Will the boy be ok?" Satoshi nodded and said "Yes he will my daughter is a priestess." Not long after the police left. Kagome removed the bullet from Inuyasha's chest. Then she stitched the wound closed. But she realized that the hanyou isn't breathing. So she started doing CPR. After five minutes she stopped and started crying. Thinking Inuyasha is dead she started singing.

**Thank you by Dido.**

My tea's gone cold, I wondering why I got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall  
It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad  
I drank too much last night, got bills to pay, my head just feels in pain  
I missed the bus and there'll be hell today, I'm late for work again  
And even if I'm there, they'll all imply that I might not last the day  
And then you call me and it's not so bad, it's not so bad and  
I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life  
Push the door, I'm home at last and I'm soaking through and through  
Then you handed me a towel and all I see is you  
And even if my house falls down now, I wouldn't have a clue  
Because you're near me and  
I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life.

After singing she pushed down on Inuyasha's chest one more time. When she did Inuyasha coughed and started breathing. Kagome asked "Can you all help me get him into the house?" With her family's help Kagome got Inuyasha to an extra room. A week has passed and Inuyasha is still out cold. Right now Kagome is in his room checking on him. The hanyou's wound has fully healed. So Kagome is removing the bandages. Just then Inuyasha moaned and opened his eyes. The young woman smiled and said "Hi Inuyasha." He weakly smiled and said "Hi Kagome."

Kagome told Inuyasha that she broke the curse. The hanyou is glad that the curse is gone. One month later Katsumi and Satoshi, Kagome and Inuyasha were married. And they lived happily for the rest of their lives.

**The End!**


End file.
